mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamzo
Kamzo is a Klinker Mixel. Description Personality If you want to keep Kamzo happy, you just have to keep him working. With his rotating right hand and wrenching left hand, Kamzo is all about getting the job done with as much action as possible. He can also be very moody. He tends to be quiet. However, he likes making puns. He acts like a servile figure to Gox. Physical Appearance Kamzo is mainly brown in color. His body and head are one section. He has a large grey striped underbite that juts out, with three pointy teeth pointing upwards. He has a grey skullcap with a pipe shoved through it and a gear on each side. He has two large eyes with grey eyelids. He has rounded grey shoulders. His left arm is small and golden, with a small black pincer hand. His right arm is large and gold, with a grey clamp-like hand with brown and gold details. His legs are short, grey, and bowed. His feet are grey and small in the back and extend into a larger brown size, with gold details on the bottom. In his final static art, his body is now grey, one of his wrist cylinders are now black, and his arm is positioned onto his torso. Ability Origin His large hand acts like a clamp, while his smaller hand acts like a wrench. Biography Early life Little is known about Kamzo's past. First adventures Kamzo was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Kamzo suggested to Gox to hypnotise Snoof's group of Mixels into handing over the key. Kamzo watched as Gox hypnotised and then stole the key from Snoof. The three Klinkers then made a run for it. Kamzo Mixed with Jinky to get away faster. The three ended up in a swamp in Lixer Land, where they were attacked by Tungster. The three attempted to Max but failed, and Murped instead and were attacked by Turg. A Mix from the other group then helped the three out and the Klinkers apologised for their actions, with Kamzo cracking a joke. Kamzo then joined the party to the threshold, and was then captured by King Nixel. He Maxed with his branch of the Klinkers in order to defeat him, and Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes *''"You got it, boss."'' - Kamzo, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"We were really takin' a lickin'. Get it. - Kamzo, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig'' Set Information |code = L6ADH6AD}} Kamzo was released as part of the Series 5 Mixels sets in the June 2015 product wave. His product number is 41538 and contains 58 pieces. 41538 Kamzo can be combined with 41536 Gox and 41537 Jinky to create the Klinkers Max. LEGO Shop product description Have fun with moody mechanic Kamzo! You’ve heard of squeezing life’s lemons into lemonade? Kamzo is just into the squeezing! The dumpster-dweller is only happy when taking on a mechanical mission using his rotating hand and wrench hand. So put this moody Klinkers tribe member to work right now and have some fun! *''Features a rotating hand, wrench hand, rotating eyes for different expressions, gear details and posable joints'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, games, animations and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixels™ characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the Mixels™ Rush mobile game from Cartoon Network'' *''Collect all 3 members of the junkyard Klinkers tribe to build the metallic MAX!'' *''Combine with 41542 LEGO® Mixels™ Spugg from the Lixers tribe to create a fun new MIX!'' *''Stands over 1” (5cm) tall'' Sidebar description Use the rotating hand and wrench hand of fanatical mechanic Kamzo, 1 of 3 Klinkers tribe members featured in LEGO® Mixels™ Series 5 sets. In-Booklet code Kamzo's in-booklet code for Mixels Rush is L6ADH6AD, which is Leadhead when decoded. Trivia *His gears are on both sides of his head, which are possibly used to represent ears. *In his LEGO set, his lower jaw is flush with his body, while it juts out at an odd angle in his animated model. It is also striped in his animated model, which is lacked in his set. *He is shown to have a personality similar to that of a workaholic. *He is very similar in design to Krader, as they both have one huge arm on the left, and one small arm on the right. Behind the Scenes Name and basis Kamzo's name is a play on the word of a type of gear called "cam" and "gizmo". He slightly resembles a fiddler crab, as he was shown his large claw at the left. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Kamzo's voice is provided by Steve Blum. Real-life History Content Kamzo appeared with the rest of Series 4 through 6 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2015. Kamzo debuted in the TV series on September 26, 2015 in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, while his LEGO set officially became available on June 1 with the rest of Series 5. Gallery Appearances External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com *Mix with Spugg instructions on LEGO.com *Klinkers Max instructions on LEGO.com |-|Characters= |-|Klinkers= |-|Series 5= Category:2015 Category:Series 5 Category:Characters Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Mixels with the least pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Elemental Head Category:Covered eyes Category:Flat Eyes Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Three teeth Category:Underbite Category:Ball-jointed arms Category:Elemental arms Category:Elemental Hands Category:Mixels With Large Hands Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Jointed Feet Category:One toe Category:Shortest Mixels Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Big heads Category:Elders Category:Season Two Category:Mixels with Lips Category:Adults Category:Characters voiced by Steve Blum Category:Two Legs